


Mean Girls and Buttered Noodles

by Blue_Crown



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but it can be read as either platonic or romantic, cute roommates on the verge of dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crown/pseuds/Blue_Crown
Summary: Abed convinces Annie and Troy to roleplay Mean Girls in the Dreamatorium. He, of course, plays Regina George.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Mean Girls and Buttered Noodles

“That is the ugliest fucking skirt I’ve ever seen.”

Annie stifles a laugh, trying not to alert Abed to her amusement as he stares expectedly at Troy. The other boy seems at a loss for words for once, usually in his element when roleplaying various movie plots in the Dreamatorium, but currently struggling to form a sentence. To make matters worse, Abed seems deadly serious as he waits for a Cady-like response. 

Annie decides to speak up. “Cady?” She goes slightly off script as she tries to prompt Troy into staying on track, twirling a piece of hair around one finger and trying to remember Abed’s tips on ‘smiling like Gretchen Weiners.’ 

Troy had suggested she play Karen, if only to see her in a sexy mouse costume, but she shuddered at the thought of replaying her dumb girl Santa days and decided on this character instead. 

“Uh… the way you liked my bracelet?” Troy laughs nervously, staring into his friend’s intense eyes. It’s been only a few hours since they watched Mean Girls for the third time in preparation for this performance, but it’s still hard to perfect the characters’ imagined responses. At least, it is for Troy and Annie. Abed seems to have memorized the entire script already. 

“Oh, please,” Abed scoffs dramatically, spinning on his heels and putting his hands on his hips, “that’s totally different. We’re like, BFFs. She’s just some skank freshman.” 

Wow. Annie knows that he’s a good actor, if the Han Solo act (she blushes at the memory) was anything to go by, but he can really sell a high school girl performance. It’s almost mesmerizing, the way he rolls his eyes and checks his nails every five seconds with lip gloss perfectly applied, acting as Regina George.

She was certainly… surprised, when the boys suggested this movie as a Dreamtorium setting, but seeing as it’s one of her favorites, she can’t really complain. Although she would have loved to play the intelligent mathlete character instead of the jealous sidekick. 

“You know, Regina, she seemed like a pretty nice girl.”

Abed whips his head around to stare at Annie, wide eyed and scowling. “Shut up, Gretchen. God, you are so annoying. Isn’t that right, Cady?” He turns to Troy and raises an eyebrow. 

Annie purses her lips. She knows she shouldn’t be offended, he’s just playing a character, but it almost hurts to be shut down so quickly by one of her best friends. 

She notices Troy glance at her, and once again she’s thrilled to have been indoctrinated into their nonverbal communication. He’s asking if she’s alright. Both of them know that Abed can get a little absorbed in his character, and it’s nothing to be taken personally, but they still know to check up on one another for any signs of discomfort. She nods ever so slightly, and Troy smiles, satisfied.

“Oh, yeah, for sure. So annoying,” He puts just the right amount of uncertainty into his voice, settling into the insecure teen character, and waves a dismissive hand Annie’s way. 

“Precisely. Now come on, girls, we don’t want to miss the Halloween party.”

When they arrive at the ‘Halloween party,’ everyone has to remember exactly what the house is supposed to look like, and Annie takes a moment to visualize it. She’s always been a linguistic learner, so imagining movie scenes doesn’t come naturally, but thanks to the repeated viewings of Mean Girls, she manages. 

Troy glances around as he passes around the invisible chip bowl, successfully looking as if he just wants to fit in. Abed struts around with confidence. Annie follows him like a lost puppy, playing up Gretchen’s desperation. 

They continue like this for another hour or so, roleplaying the party and reliving their high school days. Annie and Abed play the cool kids, which they definitely were not during that time in life, while Troy plays the unfamiliar role of class loser. It’s a nice exercise in acting out of their respective comfort zones. 

After a while of chatting and playing up the drama, Abed decides it’s time to exit the Dreamtorium at last, and Annie breathes a quiet sigh of relief. She loves playing with Abed and Troy, but it’s still so unusual for the rigid girl, and she often struggles to find the right way to act out a role. 

When they collapse on the couch, tangling their legs together and eating buttered noodles (it was Troy’s turn to pick out dinner, much to Annie’s dismay), they decide to put on Die Hard for Friday night movie time. Annie had finished her studying earlier, before the boys had dragged her into the Dreamatorium for the thousandth time that week, so she’s free to indulge them. 

“Hey, guys?”

The other two turn to Troy with curious expressions. He’d spoken up during the pivotal elevator scene, which must mean he has something important to say.

“Yes, Troy?” Abed tilts his head. 

He smiles and leans back in his seat. “I’m really glad we all moved in together. Before we did… I kinda felt like something was missing, you know? Like, all I really had was football. But now I have you guys, and the rest of the study group, and things are good, y’know?”

Annie beams at him and takes one hand in her own. “Absolutely! I’m really grateful that you two let me move in with you,” her voice grows softer, “and nights like this are nice. Where it’s just us three.”

With one finger pointed forward, Abed faces the others. “Definitely. Having other actual people to act with is a big plus. Also, Annie can actually cook. We’re like a Rachel and Joey if Monica had moved in with them, plus a dash of something else I can’t quite put my finger on. But that’s… that’s okay with me. It’s not as uncomfortable as usual.”

Troy puts an arm around Abed’s shoulders and smiles at him proudly. “That’s awesome, man. And yeah! We’re a sick best friend roommate trope. All we need now is to pass each other around in a dating triangle,” he grins. 

The three stare at each other in a strange silence for a moment. 

“Nah,” they mutter all at once before laughing. 

“Well, maybe. We’ll see where things go,” Annie giggles.

“Cool,” Abed nods.

Turning to each other in unison, with just about one brain cell between all of them, they utter “cool, cool, cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Trobedison fic because I love them.


End file.
